kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Badan Empire
The is an amalgamation of all the previous evil groups, wishing to complete the desire of world dominion that its predecessors never obtained. In Kamen Rider Spirits, several references infer that the Badan Empire is actually an alien race that supported terrorist groups starting with Shocker. History to be added Shocker Greeed In an alternate timeline caused by Ankh leaving a O-Medal behind in the year 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of dominion of Japan with the Shocker Greeed. Badan Empire cyborg Tiger-Roid was among the various monsters that were part of Shocker's alliance. Dai-Shocker One Badan Empire cyborg, Tiger-Roid, was part of a revived Dai-Shocker assembled by Decade to wipe out the Super Sentai, ensuring the survival of the Kamen Riders. After Dai-Shocker's alliance with Dai-Zangyack was revealed, both organizations were wiped out by a gathering of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. Return to be added Membership * : The giant skull which appeared after Ambassador Darkness's death. It disappeared sneering at the ten Riders. Dr. Kaidō said that it was the energy of an evil spirit. In the manga, the leader is identified as , JUDO has a Kamen Rider form called , a golden version of ZX with the ability to transform into nine Shōwa Kamen Riders. He has his own language, which he can telepathically compel others to understand. * : He is the leader of the Badan Empire and the brother of Ambassador Hell of the Shocker organization. He is a maniacal man who is hellbent on getting what he wants. He was the one that ordered Ryō's plane to be shot down, thus killing his elder sister. Destroyed by Kamen Rider ZX's ZX Kick. In the episode in the magazine, he was transformed into who is a horned gastropod-like monster. * : He is a cyborg able to produce a wide variety of artillery from his body and has attributes abilities equal with Ryō, thinking that power is justice. In the manga, he was originally an Interpol office. Destroyed by Kamen Rider ZX's ZX Kick. * : Badan Empire's cyborg foot soldiers Monsters While 8 monsters were from the Badan Empire, the last 5 monsters were from the other groups and have been revived to fight the Kamen Riders. *Dokuga-Roid - A moth monster. Destroyed by crash with Yamaarashi-Roid. *Jigoku-Roid - A antlion monster. Destroyed by Space-time Fracture System. *Tokage-Roid - A lizard monster. Destroyed by Riderman's Rope Arm. *Kamaki-Roid - A mantis monster. Destroyed by Stronger's Den-Shock. *Amenba-Roid - A Gerridae water strider monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider 2. *Taka-Roid - A hawk monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider X's X Kick. *Bara-Roid - A rose monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider 1's Rider Kick. *Yamaarashi-Roid - A porcupine monster. in the comic his name was Needle and was 2nd in command of badan. Destroyed by crash with Dokuga-Roid. *Kamisori Hitode from Destron (V3 9-10) - A starfish monster with a sword blade for a left hand. Destroyed by Space-time Fracture System. *Jūjin Ōmukade from Geddon (Amazon 04) - A centipede monster. Destroyed by Space-time Fracture System. *Gamereojin from Neo-Shocker (Skyrider 01) - A chameleon monster. Destroyed by Space-time Fracture System. *Kamakirigan from Dogma Kingdom (Super-1 04) - A mantis monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider Super-1's Hot/Cold Hands (Flamethrower). *Chameleking from Dogma Kingdom (Super-1 05) - A chameleon monster. Destroyed by Space-time Fracture System. Membership (Kamen Rider Taisen) Leader High Ranking Commander *Ambassador Darkness - leader *Eisuke Mikage - general *Yamaarashi-Roid - monster *Ren Aoi - evil Kamen Rider (Armored Rider) Leader Allise *Geddon **Llumu Qhimil *Delza Army **General Shadow **Marshal Machine *Gorgom **Bilgenia **Baraom *Neo Organism **Doras *Foundation X **Galaxy King *Evil Army Shadow Line **General Schwarz Other *Shocker Kaijin **Scorpion Man **Saboteguron **Ghoster **Zanjioh **Shiomaneking **Poison Lizard Man **Jaguarman **Girizames *Geldam/Gel-Shocker Kaijin **Hiruchameleon **Ganikomol *Destron Inhumanoids **Turtle Bazooka *Fog **Garai *Crisis Empire Kaijin **Schwarian *Yummy **Ika-Jaguar Yummy *Greeed **Shocker Greeed *Foundation X **Suddendath Soldiers *Shocker Combatmen *Combat-Roids *Chaps External links *The Kamen Riders' Badan Empire page Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider ZX Category:Kamen Rider Spirits Category:Organization